A Tale of Fire
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: What if Dustfinger and Farid met Leo Valdez? Two fire-eaters who have trained to tame fire meet the boy who can summon fire at the snap of his fingers and can never be hurt by flames. And I'm just putting the genre as humor because I don't know what else fits, I'm not sure if you'll find it funny or not :)


**A Tale of Fire**

_This was just a little something that I kept thinking about, the question has nagged at me for awhile now. What if Dustfinger and Farid met Leo Valdez? So I decided to write out this little one-shot of Dustfinger and Farid meeting Leo Valdez. Oh, and don't ask how they ended up meeting, just use your imagination. :)_

It started out as just another show. Tricks that the duo always did for the crowds. Farid started out, he would do simple tricks, snuffing out tiny flames on his tongue, striking matches with his teeth and other stunts that any beginner to do. The spectators watched in awe as Farid whispered to the flames, making them dance and listen to him. The young fire-eater still wasn't as good as his mentor, but Dustfinger himself had told him that he was doing fairly well and learning fast.

Then came the big guns.

Dustfinger stepped out. He sipped from a bottle, his cheeks swollen with a mystery liquid. Picking up one of the torches that surrounded the stage, he held it up in front of his face. He then arched his back, not unlike a bow, and spit the mysterious liquid into the fire. The fire grew exponentially, forming a large fireball over the crowd's heads. Some spectators were startled, a bit scared even, but all around impressed. All except for one. In the front row sat a boy with curly black hair, tan skin and a small frame. He looked entertained, but unlike the rest of the crowd he seemed to think of the show as a joke almost. _Who does this kid think he is? _Thought Farid hotly, (No pun intended) _He looks so smug, like he could do better?! _When the young fire-eater looked over at his mentor he could tell that he had also had noticed the boy with the curly hair. Although, unlike Farid, he seemed amused, like the kid's unimpressed face was a challenge.

Dustfinger grinned a bit, deciding to take that challenge. He called Farid back up onto the stage and nodded at him, which said to Farid, "Let's show this kid who's boss." Farid smirked back and they both began doing their most advanced tricks, ones that they hadn't practiced very much and could very well get them injured. Dustfinger didn't care, he was _not_ going to have an unimpressed audience member.

But no matter how hard the two fire-eaters tried, the rest of the crowd cheered and gasped and reacted, but that one kid in the front row remained the same, with that smug look on his face. And when the show ended and everyone left, the boy with the curly hair remained.

Slowly he stood up, "Not a bad show."

Farid glared at the boy, "Who are you?"

The kid smirked, "Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. But I'm serious, the show was pretty okay, better than other ones I've seen anyway."

Dustfinger decided to ignore the boy but Farid wasn't going to have any of the kid's attitude. The young fire-eater scoffed, "Like you can do better."

The kid's grin grew even wider, "Is that a challenge?" Farid gestured to the stage and picked up a torch, handing it to Leo.

Leo politely declined it, "That's okay, I've got my own." He then stepped up onto the stage. And his hands lit on fire.

Farid stared in amazement, not even _Dustfinger_ could do that with such ease, and if that wasn't enough Leo continued. He began shooting fireballs into the air, juggling them for a moment before catching them all. _In his mouth._ By this time Farid's mouth was agape and even Dustfinger was staring at the boy, amazed and obviously fairly impressed, but the kid wasn't done. Without hesitation he picked up one of the torches, brought it toward his body...

And lit himself on fire.

Both Dustfinger and Farid cried out, and began toward the boy who was surrounded by roaring flames. Although, they stopped when the boy began laughing. "Still think I don't know what I'm doing?" He began spinning in circles. Faster, faster, faster, until he was like a fire tornado.

"What the-" Dustfinger began before the boy cut him off.

"Woah, getting dizzy!" He began slowing down and the flames died down until only he was left, a bit wobbly but unscathed. Even his clothes were left untouched by the flames that surrounded him a mere second ago. "Haha, still working on that one."

"How did you..." Farid began before trailing off. Even the great Dustfinger, master of flames, had nothing to say.

"Well I best be off, you two have a nice night!" And before either fire-eater could respond, Leo Valdez was gone, lost in the shadows of the night, leaving nothing but looks of awe on two fire-eater's faces and a small burn mark on the stage where he had been on fire moments ago.

_There you have it! I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it though, I'll probably edit it a bit later but for now I'll just leave it. Please review! I really would love to hear feedback from all of you! Also a note: I really don't know much about fire eating so if it sounds terrible I'm really sorry and would love to hear if anyone has any ideas I could incorporate if I edit it! Bye!_


End file.
